


Pillowtalk

by ninian



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mature warning just bc richter just got railed, Post-SOTN, not explicit, trevor/alucard mentioned but its very background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninian/pseuds/ninian
Summary: During the late nights and in their afterglow, Alucard and Richter engage in some pillow talk.





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> more things from my draft that i finally finished! impostor syndrome's a bitch. this is a mix between game canon and netflix canon bc yeah why the fuck not. it's gonna be adapted anyway one day. maybe.
> 
> anyway, i won't ever be over these two. i love them a lot.
> 
> also. i'm 24 now! now i'm officially richter belmont's age.

It took Alucard a good few minutes to come down from his blissful high as a gentle sigh of pleasure left his lips.

His body shook as he released inside of Richter, feeling the vampire hunter tremble underneath him as he panted and moaned at the feeling of the dhampir inside of him. Truthfully, Alucard didn’t want it to end, but they had gone several rounds before this one already. In the end, Richter was simply human - he’d rather his lover not die from over stimulation and over exhaustion.

 _Speaking of which_.

Alucard looked down at the man underneath him, an arm underneath the pillow he was gripping on, face flushed red and cerulean eyes glazed over with love and lust for his lover above. Sweat gleamed his naked body only slightly, his chest rising with every panting breath he took. Truly, Richter looked perfect like this. It excited the dhampir quite a bit, but he reminded himself once more. Again, his lover was a human being. The fact that he could keep up with him was already impressive.

But really, what else could he expect from the strongest Belmont to date?

“Are you _sure_ I’m the first person you’ve ever done this with?” Richter asked in between pants, finally coming down from his own blissful high. “I’m starting to think you might by lying about that to make me feel better.”

A light chuckle left Alucard’s throat at that. Of course, this wasn’t the first time they’ve done this, but the blonde had expressed that Richter was his first. It had been a surprise to the vampire hunter, who was also a virgin when they first met. Perhaps he simply thought a man like Alucard would have been more experienced. Most of what he’s done with Richter were things read in books.

Most, anyway.

“I am an efficient learner, Richter. I’ve learned all your weak points - what makes you _shiver_ with delight, what you _enjoy_. It’s not hard to memorize the things my beloved loves.” The dhampir answered as he slowly pulled out of the Belmont. He loved watching how his body reacted to it, how Richter would whine slightly at the feeling of not being full any more.

Alucard reached for the bowl and towel that was next to the bed, dipping the cloth in it so he could clean both up. His lover shivered a little, not saying a word as they were both cleaned up.

“But if you _are_ curious,” continued Alucard as he slowly stroked along Richter’s toned body, “I did have a few past flings I’ve experimented with, so I have some knowledge from that.”

“Wait, as in other humans aside from me?”

“Mostly humans,” hummed the dhampir as he set the bowl and towel on the nightstand next to them once he was done cleaning. The sheets would have to be changed tomorrow, but both men were a little too exhausted right now. “Some dhampirs, though they were a rarity. My kind are disliked by both humans and vampires, after all. We prefer to keep in the shadows.”

As he laid down next to Richter, the brunette gently cuddled closer to Alucard. His arm flopped along his chest, his cheek resting against his shoulder. Alucard’s body was cool, something Richter seemed to like for one reason or another. He said it felt good when it got too hot in the summertime. Winter didn’t stop him from wanting to cuddle and drape himself over him, however.

“And here I thought I was special.” The hunter teased a little as he pulled the covers over them.

“Oh, you are. The others were from my days as a curious, young man.” The blond hummed a little once more. “You were my first, after all.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Alucard.”

There was a sudden pause after their chuckling, after Richter said his name. He snuggled a little closer to him, cerulean eyes looking up into soft, golden ones.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” He was given a hum of acknowledgement. “Did you start calling yourself Alucard first? I’ve heard the stories that the people of Wallachia knew you as Alucard, but…”

“You don’t know if this was before or after everything that’s happened.” Alucard shifted his body, so that he could turn his head towards Richter. “But no. I didn’t call myself that at first.”

Richter was silent, wanting his lover to continue. And so, he did. Talking of his past was something he found himself doing a lot nowadays, with Richter. He was starting to realize that talking about his past with him was a lot better than bottling it up.

( Perhaps that’s why Richter indulged him so much; both from genuine curiosity and to help him heal. )

“My father’s castle had settled, when he became a little tolerant of people and grew tired of moving it. There was a small village nearby that my mother and I would visit for its marketplace. Word that Dracula had a son traveled fast.” Alucard’s fingers run through Richter’s hair. “I suppose they were expecting some kind of hideous monster.”

“Instead they got a really beautiful man that turns heads wherever he goes.”

“More or less,” chuckled Alucard. “Anyway, I was everything my father was not - I was kind and considerate, from my mother’s teachings. I mingled with humans, treated them with care and respect. I was the light to my father’s darkness. That’s when they started calling me Alucard - to show that I was opposite of the monster in the castle. My mother hated it, of course. She once got into a fistfight with a woman who said I should just change my name to that.”

Richter laughed alongside Alucard at that. “That does sound like your mother… from the stories, I’ve heard.”

“She was remarkable.”

The memories of his mother were all he had left, saved for a few possessions that she formerly had. The ghosts of his past had stopped haunting him for now, though sometimes he swore he could see them lingering around, watching over him. He wondered if his mother would be proud of the life he was living now.

He prayed she would be, especially now that he found someone to be with, instead of stalking around the old castle grounds like a zombie.

“I’m surprised they were so accepting of the son of Dracula, though.” The hunter next to him mused, his fingers trailing along Alucard’s arm in idle thought. “No pitchforks aimed at your throat?”

“They were people betrayed by the church - in their eyes, anyway. They had no reason to prosecute myself or my mother.” Alucard’s nails ran along his lover’s back, feeling him shiver from the contact. “It truly was a small town of outcasts. We belonged with them. The town still stood, even after my father’s attacks.”

In shambles, though, according to a letter he received from an old friend from there. It had taken a long time to rebuild it. He wasn’t sure what became of it, after he isolated himself. Had it been abandoned from countless efforts of rebuilding, or was it rebuilt to a much bigger town? He wasn’t sure. He wished he could find out, but he figured it would have been impossible to do so, with it being three hundred years later.

“So, you’ve said you fooled around with others.” Luckily, Richter’s voice pulled him out of his regretful feelings. The grin on Richter’s face was enough to make the dhampir huff at him.

“ _Experimented_ with.”

“ _Fooled around_ with.”

“Fine, whatever word you want to use.” Alucard grinned, baring his fangs to him. “But, yes. I courted women out of politeness, but men were the ones I shared a bed with. I’m sure there were plenty of stories about how I corrupted the sons of the town, or something like that.”

“Oh, I can see it now. The beautiful dhampir corrupting sons by inviting them to his bed.” Richter laughed a little at the thought. “To be honest, now that I think about, it’s a surprise you had other partners. You’re kind of a stick in the mud at times.” Before he could go on, he yelped when the dhampir pinched him.

“I’ll remember that, Richter.” Alucard chuckled, though his expression turned serious as his brow furrowed a little. “But, really, they were nothing like what we have now. I’ve never gone far with them like I have with you. I would have never dreamed of having a life with them like I do with you.”

He watched as the hunter buried his face in the crook of his neck, smiled as he saw a dusty pink blush appear on his cheeks. Truthfully, Richter was the only one who he felt this way towards. Richter was the only one who had his heart.

Though, he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t someone else who came somewhat close to it.

“Can I ask you something else?” Richter shifted against him, his hand reaching for his. “It’s a little personal, and I don’t want you to be mad at me for asking it.”

“I’ve dealt with worse than a question that I could possibly not like.” Alucard said, his hand squeezing his to comfort him. “But, feel free to ask if you’re comfortable with it.”

“Were you…” A beat, as Richter’s cerulean gaze glanced away. Finally, he let out a sigh. “Were you ever in love with Trevor?”

Silence. A pin could drop, and it would echo through the room from how quiet it was.

It’s not a surprise to Alucard, really. He figured this question would pop up, especially with how Richter was towards his ancestors. He respected them, but he could feel the resentment towards them - resentment towards having his life path chosen for him ( even if Richter loved the people and protected them, having your fate chosen for you by someone else was never fun ) and for the fact that he believed he wasn’t as strong as them, physically and mentally. Of course, Richter never knew of the struggles his ancestors went through, because they only talk about how legendary they are.

If only they talked about them as people and simply not legends who slayed his father.

But that was neither here nor there, as Alucard gazed into Richter’s half-lidded eyes. The silence must have made him feel guilty, guilty for asking and guilty for feeling as though he was a simple replacement for Trevor, Richter’s heart was too big, sometimes.

Gently, the dhampir cupped the hunter’s cheek, a thumb stroking it absentmindedly. A gesture of comfort, to remind him that he was the one who had his heart. Still, he knew that Richter needed to hear words along with the gesture.

“In the past, I might have been.” Alucard answered with honesty, for he knew that honesty was what Richter wanted. “I’m not sure if I would call it _true_ love, however. There were feelings, but they were fleeting. By the time I realized there had been something there, I had moved on. It was something I came to terms with, rather.”

It was for the best, that his feelings for Trevor remained fleeting. He wasn’t sure if he could have given Trevor what he needed. Hell, he wasn’t sure if he could give Richter what he needed. Still, there were things that Richter was that Trevor was not, and perhaps those were the things that Alucard needed. Kind as Trevor was, he had never looked at Dracula as a father to Adrian, only that of a monster.

And, to be fair, Alucard wanted that in the beginning. It would have been easier to just see Dracula as a beast than man. It would have been easier for Alucard to surround himself with people who thought his father as only a monster.

( It didn’t work; he still mourned for the man that Vlad Țepeș once was. )

Yet, when Richter expressed how it must have hurt to kill Dracula, to call him his father and not simply the monstrous title he was given, Alucard had realized Richter couldn’t be any more different. In the end, Dracula was just that - a man scorned by the people, for they stood by while his love was unfairly prosecuted. Richter had realized there was a man underneath that, even if Dracula had to die.

He understood Alucard’s grief. He understood there was still a human side to the dhampir.

Strong yet gentle arms wrapped around Richter’s body as he pulled him closer to him. He laid his lover’s ear on his chest, so that he could feel his heart beat against his chest. His once cold heart from isolation, now beating for the man he laid with right now - with body and soul.

“You, however, I cannot move on from. Like my father loved my mother, I will love you for all eternity.” A gentle sigh slipped from his lips. “It will be painful, when this life takes you from me.”

“I’m not going anywhere for the time being.” Richter whispered, lifting his head to gaze in his eyes once more. “I’ll be your morning sun, for as long as I walk the earth.”

They laid there in silence, the sound of their heartbeats echoing in his ears, and Alucard had thought Richter might have fallen asleep. However, the hunter lifted his head up once more as his fingers ran through golden locks.

“I’m sorry,” whispered the younger male. “I hope I didn’t give off the impression that I was jealous or something like that. I was just… curious. You and Trevor do have a history together.”

“It’s a natural human emotion,” hummed Alucard in thought as he pulled the covers over them once more, “but you don’t need to apologize. I understand. Just know that you are the one who has a permanent place in my heart, that my feelings for you are not fleeting.”

He couldn’t imagine himself with someone other than Richter.

“I will not love another, the way I love you.”

The soft, gentle smile that Richter gave him was a reminder of how the man captured his heart.

Gently did Richter lay his head back down, nuzzling his face against the crook of Alucard’s neck. The blonde held him in his arms, hearing Richter’s breathing go light as he was lulled into sleep. He’s sure he’d be aching a little in the morning, but Alucard was here to take care of him. He would always be here to take care of him.

Golden eyes gaze at the ceiling, as the moonlight from outside slightly eased its way through the curtains. The area that his father’s old castle laid in was quiet, no one ever venturing near it. It was for the best, perhaps; him and Richter were outcasts of society. The people could never understand the horrors that Richter went through and became, and they’ll never understand what Alucard truly is.

Neither man nor monster, Alucard was something else.

“I love you.”

Richter’s sleepy voice pulled the dhampir from his thoughts, his gaze flicking towards the male. He was still half-awake, or at least sleep talking, it seemed like. A soft chuckle left his lips and once more did Alucard run his fingers through his hair, seeing the soft smile on his lover’s face as he did so.

“I love you, too.”

Man nor monster was Alucard, but Richter had accepted that. Loved him for who he was, as well. He wasn’t sure if he would ever fully accept who he was but at the very least, he had someone who helped make the days easier on his heart.


End file.
